Under One Roof
by Sweet.It's.Katie
Summary: Reposted! Was having problems! Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles all live in one house with Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi of the starfox team, and a few fan characters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Beginning(Oh, how original.)

The alarm clock buzzed. Gordon sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at the clock, it was 8. He quickly hopped out of bed. Gordon was a hedgehog, with white fur. His quills were streaked back like Sonics, and had red tips. He wore red nike shocks on his feet and had red eyes.

He quietly crept out of his room, trying not to wake the others. Because if he did, it would be hell to pay.

The aroma of waffles drew him down the stairs. He saw Kally in the kitchen. She was a white dog with mildly curly fur and brunette bangs sweeping over her right eye. She was wearing a green shirt, and destroyed jeans. "Morning Gordon." Kally dully said.

"..Morning…"He replied, still barely awake.

Gordon slowly turned around, and plopped himself on the couch in front of the TV. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Knuckles walking down the stairs.

"Morning Knuckles!" Gordon said, trying to be as enthusiastic as possible to get on his good side.

Knuckles just stared at him, and proceeded for the kitchen. He saw Kally put down a huge plate of waffles on the table.

"HECK YES! WAFFLES!" Knuckles screamed as he quickly sat down.

Suddenly, it sounded like an earthquake hit. Sonic, Shadow, Fox and Falco all raced down the stairs, screaming, "WAFFLES!" They all sat down and started stuffing their faces.

Kally stared at them with a blank look on her face.

"..The usual.." she said, as she walked into the bathroom.

Gordon crept around the corner, to see if any waffles were left for him. And, of course, there weren't.

"HEY!" Gordon protested. "Why don't you guys ever leave any for ME!"

Falco drew a gun from his pocket and pointed it towards Gordon without looking at him . "Shut up or I'll blast your brains outs." he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Gordon replied as he retreated back to the living room.

Kally eyeballed Gordon. "Do ya want me to make you something, since they ate all the waffles?"

"Nah..."He moaned. "I'll be fine."

Suddenly, Gordon and Kally heard a gunshot. This was not an unusual sound in this household. Falco, Shadow, and Fox all carried guns with them wherever they went.

"SHADOW, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Falco screamed. "YOU TOOK THE LAST DAMN WAFFLE!"

"YEAH, AND? WHAT YA GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" Shadow yelled back.

"Lord have mercy.." Kally muttered under her breath as she got up and walked into the kitchen to see what was going on.

She saw Falco and Shadow wrestling on the floor. Fox, Knuckles and Sonic were all laughing and cheering.

"WILL YOU ALL CUT IT OUT!" She screamed.

They all immediately stopped what they were doing, because they knew if they got Kally too mad, it wouldn't be pretty. They all slowly walked their separate ways.

"Well this sucks." Fox muttered, as he plopped down on the couch. Fox glance at Gordon, who was sitting on the chair across from him. Gordon grinned when he saw Fox.

"Umm... Gordon, why are you smili-" but before Fox could finish, Gordon pounced on him and started tugging on his ears. For some odd reason, he had a fetish with pulling Fox's ears.

Fox shrieked in pain and starting biting Gordons arm, which was the only way for him to ever get him to stop pulling his ears.

Upstairs, Falco and Shadow could hear Fox and Joey fighting

"10 bucks says Gordons pulling Fox's ears." Shadow said.

"I was just about to say that." Falco replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Day in The Life.

Kally went into her room, and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm bored." she said to herself. She thought for a minute, trying to think of something to do.

"I know!" she said. She quickly got her cell phone out of her pocket and called everyone she knew. It was a Friday, and she was bored. This always meant, a party.

"WOOHOO!" She yelled as she ran around the house. "PARTY TONIGHT!"

"Who did you invite?" Sonic asked, once she calmed down a fell into a chair in the living room.

"Oh, the usual." Katie replied. "A bunch of my friends, and Krystal, Slippy Toad, Bill Grey, Rouge, Amy(A/N:hehehe), Cream, Big, Espio, Tails, Charmy, and... others."

"WHAT! YOU INVITED SLIPPY? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fox screamed, as he fell to the floor and started crying.

"What's wrong with Slip?" Kally snapped.

"He's just... Slippy! You can't invite him!" Falco exclaimed.

"Well, tough shit." She said with a smile.

It got quiet for a minute, until Shadow came into the room, screaming.

"What's wrong!" Sonic asked.

"THERE'S A SCRATCH ON MY FUCKING MOTORCYCLE!" He screamed.

"Oh, I wonder who could've done that" Kally said, glancing into the dining room to see Gordon hiding behind a newspaper, giggling.

Everyone immediately stared at Gordon. He slowly lifted the newspaper away from his face. His eyes got wide when he saw Shadow in the room, clenching his fists.

"Ummm... It wasn't me, I swear!" Gordon said, fear in his voice.

"Uh huh" Shadow replied, as he walked towards the frightened hedgehog, getting his gun ready.

Everyone watched as Shadow shot at him what seemed like a million times. Joey ran around the house, trying to get away from the hedgehog, screaming like a little girl.  
"SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Gordon yelped.

Fox, Knuckles, Sonic and Kally were on the floor laughing.

Falco, on the other hand, decided it wasn't cool for Shadow to have all the fun. So he chased Joey around the house with a gun too.

..10 minutes later..

The house looks like a hurricane hit it, there were bullet shots everywhere, and all the furniture was all over the place.

Kally sighed as she started to clean up.

"Kally? What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I'm cleaning." She said, looking at Sonic like he was an idiot.

"Well, I know that but it's lunch time!" Sonic said. "You know what that means."

She smirked. "Oh yeah!" she said cheerfully. "Tails should be here any minute now."

Everyday, around lunchtime, Tails would come over. For everyone, he was the center of torture (A/N: I love tails, but I thought it would be funny.) They would all chase him around the house, and threaten him to clean or they would shoot him.

The doorbell rang. Everyone shot for the door all yelling "I GOT IT!"

Knuckles, however, was the first one there because he was the closest to the door.

It was Tails. Surprise, surprise.

"Oh, Hello Tails!" Knuckles said sweetly with a smile. "Come in! Come in!"

Everyone was standing in the living room, with big smirks on their faces.

Tails sighed when he saw the mess. "What will happen if I don't clean it up?" He said, putting his hands on his hips.

Falco, Fox and Shadow all pulled out their guns.

Tails eyes widened. "Ugh! Why me!" He cried as he began to clean up.

"BWHAHAHAHA!" Fox laughed. "It's good to have a gun."

Knuckles stomach suddenly growled loudly. "I'm hungry guys, I'm ordering pizza."

"No, don't. The party shall be starting in a few hours!" Kally said.

"Why does that have to stop us from ordering pizza?" Sonic snapped.

"Because I already order 14 pizzas for then, silly!" she said as she slapped Sonic on the back of the head.

"Oh..." Sonic replied, rubbing his head.

Knuckles thought for a minute "Well damn, I'm hungry, and I can't cook to save my life. Now what?"

"RAID THE FRIDGE!" Knuckles screamed, charging for the kitchen.

Suddenly, it got quiet in the room.

"Well." Sonic said. "Tails is cleaning, so that means no torturing Tails. We can't eat, cause Knuckles is raiding the fridge. So now what?"

Everyone thought for a minute.

"I KNOW!" Fox said with a smile.

"Do I even wanna know?" Knuckles moaned.

"LETS GO TO TARGET! YAY!" Fox squealed, running for the truck outside.

It got quiet for a second. Finally, Falco spoke up.

"Well, we've got nothing better to do!" he said, and started walking outside.

Everyone else followed.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Knuckles yelled, running outside with his face covered in whipped cream.


	3. Chapter 3

They all pilled into Kally's Chevy Silverado 3500 with diesel engine, black in color. (A/N: I wish --) All the guys are sitting in the bed of the truck.

'There's no way in hell I'm going shopping with all of them…' Kally thought. "I better pick up some friends."

She made a sharp turn to go down to her friend, Taylor's house.

"WHY ARE WE HERE!" Gordon yelled from the back in fear. If you thought no one could be more annoying then him, then you were wrong. Taylor successfully annoys Gordon out of his mind.

"Because! I can't go shopping with all of you guys! I'd die!" she replied.

Taylor immediately came skipping out of her house and sat in the passenger's seat of the truck. She's a spirited paint mare. She has a chestnut -colored mane and a long forelock. She wore a blue hoodie with blue jeans and her UGGs.

"Hi!" She said with a huge smile, she was _always_ happy. "Where are we going?"

"Target! But first, we must pick up my Raychel." Kally answered. Blasting some System of a down (A/N: bwhahaha)

_...Minutes Later…_

They arrive at Raychel's house.

"WHY ARE WE HERE!" Gordon yelled from the back, yet again.

"STFU. STOP ASKING ME THAT." Kally growled back. "We're here to get Raychel, and I'm sure Krystal's probably here too."

A perky lioness bounded from her front door and half attacked, half hugged Kally through her rolled-down window. She winked one currently blue eye shut and stuck her long tounge out at the boys in the back.

"Didn't think you'd get stuck with us, huh?"

At that moment, Krystal jogged up to the vehicle. Raychel removed herself from Kally's grip and dusted off her white oxford shirt. Today, her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she joined the boys in the back.

"Farm girl." Krystal rolled her sapphire eyes, but smiled and jammed herself between Kally and Taylor. Today, Krystal was wearing dark denim jeans, and a yellow t-shirt, with the Starfox logo on it.

…_Another Elapsed Time Later…_

Everyone hops out of the truck.

"Okay everyone! Since we're here, we need some things…" Kally said as she pulled a long list of stuff. "We shall go in pairs!"

"Fox and Sonic go get kitchen supplies, because you boys destroyed half of them before Falco and Shadow.

"Shadow and Knuckles, go get a new TV. We could use one."

"YES!" Knuckles yells and they ran off to the electronic section of the store.

"Gordon, you're going with Taylor."

"WHAT! But whyyyyyyy?" He complained.

"Why? Because it's funny to watch someone annoy you for once." Kally snickered.

Taylor giggled and kicked Gordon in the back to encourage him to start walking.

"Kaaaalllyyyyyyyy I wanna go see if they've got any new music things in the store. Maybe we'll get lucky and find some Dir en Grey 1 !" Raychel grinned.

"Well, Falco, guess that leaves you and I." Krystal mused as she watched the feline drag off Kally.

Falco shifted his eyes quickly. "Uhm. Okay then?"

JEOPARDY MUSIC WRITERS BLOCK, OH SHIIIIIIIIIT.

We now return after these short brain blocks, and some Kool-Aid later.

The co-author needs to be shot. She didn't even get up to get me something to drink. Bitch.

2

MEANWHILST!

Sonic and Fox got into a fight over who the better hero was between them. As a result there was much screaming, fighting and chaos in the back of Target.

In the electronic section, Shadow and Knuckles picked out the biggest TV possible, of course. They were watching football on the TV, which was on display.

"Damn, I have no clue what 'football' is, but this TV is beautiful!" the echidna exclaimed. Shadow did not comment, seeing as he was too wrapped up in the device to respond.

Gordon and Taylor were just walking around. Taylor was poking POLING LOL3 Gordon and she would say "poke" every time she did so.

"DAMN, TAYLOR, WILL YOU STOP POKING POLKING LMAO 3.5 ME!" Gordon screamed.

"Nope," she replied with a big smile that sent a shiver down Gordon's spine.

Kally and Raychel were rummaging through the store's CD collection.

"They don't have any!" Raychel pouted. Grabbing a nearby sales manager, she shook him violently.

"I DEMAND JROCK. ALL YOUR DIR EN GREY ARE BELONG TO ME. WHERE IT BE!" Shaking, the poor fellow pointed to a CD and ran off as soon as her grip loosened.

"Found it!" She grinned maliciously and burst out into the chorus of Child Prey.

Falco and Krystal, however, were still awkwardly standing in the parking lot, next to the truck. Both of them were silent, and staring at the ground. crickets chirp

'Damn, why did Raychel and Kally leave me with Falco?' Krystal thought, kicking some dirt.

'Hmm... I wonder if that half-eaten peanut butter sandwich is still under my bed?' Falco mused.

**Dir en Grey is a Japanese rock band. Child Prey is one of the coolest songs evar and the chorus goes, "Kiss me deadly; kiss me, kill me, love me." So she's prolly getting some stares.**

**Yes, there is a co-author. Raychel is actually helping to write this story because I don't believe I can do it on my own. (She doesn't have an account though) D': I have no clue what this is about though.**

**However, she cannot spell. And she thought poling was funny.**

** Smacks her STOP INTERRUPTING.**


End file.
